Haunted by The Past
by Dragoon-Norian
Summary: What, Summary? You don't need one of those. It's Five Nights at Freddy's. It takes place in the Future-ish, around 2020. Crippled Security Guard and High-Tech Animatronics. Let us delve into this Experience. Rated T for, Cursing, and Violence.
1. Introduction (Summary)

The Name Freddy Fazbear has always been associated with things like murder, danger, possibly killer robots and other repulsive titles that drove people away. It was rather expected as one would think; With rumors of dead children and a homicidal employee being put forth, It should've been literally impossible for the Diner, then restaurant to ever thrive. Yet, I've learned something over the time I've spent here. Something that I think no-one could've ever expected, ever predicted, ever survived...

I mean, How was anybody supposed to know that a Security Guard's Soul has been haunting the business for so long? Better yet, that the Security Guard has been trying everything in his power to ruin the Animatronics that have been with the business for Forty years? That those same Animatronics were being put back to use in a brand new Amusement Park. I never guessed, I went and worked at a job where I was stuck with the things inside a small, dark building.

I'll tell You what happened, because of what happened on the last night of My employment there, My Life changed forever. Into something better, and into something new. Just for once, I knew the true torture of Death. Yet I also knew the Joy of Creation.

**Enjoy. Yet, This isn't part of the Story. So Go on, Get onto the real thing!**


	2. Reporting In

**This is the actual First Bloody Chapter. Hope it isn't... Just bad in general. Feel free to drop Me some constructive Criticism. Keyword: Constructive. All that aside, I hope You enjoy it. Next Chapter will be our Protagonist's First Night. **

"Welcome to The Grand Opening of..." I waved the Woman off, pushing my paperwork onto the booth counter. "Sorry Lass, but I ain't here for the rides as You can see. I'm here for a job opening." She picked up the papers and started looking them over. Not interested and clearly bored, I felt sympathy for her, having to be stuck out here with hundreds of people being loud and generally annoying all day long. "Alright, Uh... Judas... Lemme' Just make a quick phone call and make sure this is legit. Can't get busted over people sneaking into the park." She picked up a phone within the booth and dialed a number.

The job itself wasn't complicated as far as I knew. Keep Watch of the Amusement Park's Animatronics during the night. It apparently was something about the Animatronics currently not having programing for being active at night and some sort of bug was keeping them from being turned off. Overall, All I had to do was make sure that they don't act in any... Strange manner or such. Not to mention that as an Amusement Park, it was actually vulnerable to a break-in.

Now, for someone in my position, This wasn't an optimal line of work. Mainly being due to my disability. You see, I'm confined to a wheelchair. My Legs, got smashed a while ago in a construction incident. That, along with my general social issues, It was difficult to get a job. Reason why I'm willing to wait for a annoyed booth girl in the middle of eager, annoying people to verify that I came for a job.

The Booth Girl finally got off the phone and let Me into the Amusement Park. A Process that should've taken only a few seconds ended up being a few minutes. With a soft sigh of annoyance, I wheeled myself through the handicapped entrance and proceeded along My way. I didn't pay any attention to what this place was called, something about 'Fantasy and Dreams coming to Life.' Then again, that was the slogan. Didn't care much for whatever wacky name the Amusement Park was called.

I will admit that the place was quite brilliant and well-built, Safety measures included. The Roller coasters seem to take on the aspect of certain parts of the park that they were in. It was designed with a part that looked medieval, another that was about Pirates, and a whole bunch of different themes. I didn't care though, I wouldn't ever ride any of the rides.

After a half-hour of wheeling myself through the giant park, I arrived at the Repairs&Maintenance Building. A Small building away from the rest of the park that gave off a feeling of repulsiveness. I didn't know why; It was perfectly normal. It just gave Me a bad feeling. Something about the Building just feeling Wrong...

I jumped roughly as a hand clamped onto my Shoulder, "I presume you're Judas Reed?" I took in a deep breath and turned slowly, looking at the Owner, or rather Co-owner, of the Amusement Park. "Yes Sir, but please, Don't do that." I smiled slightly and gazed up at him. An Older man who looked the part too. He wore a black suit with a white dress shirt but no tie. He was balding and his face had wrinkles near the eyes and cheeks. His blue eyes brimming with a young desire for excitement yet full of stress. This was Fredrick Fredbear; Owner of the now closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Apparently, He was now the Co-Owner of whatever the Hell this place was.

"So I presume You're the one that came for the job? When you said 'Disability', I was thinking of something else, but this is fine. Just Fine." Fredrick said with a small smile. "Now then, would you like to see inside your new workplace?" I raised an eyebrow, a motion I use when in doubt of someone's word or actions, in this case it was the fact that He already called it My Workplace. "Excuse Me, Sir. Yet I've noticed that you just remarked about it being MY Workplace... What about other Candidates for the position?" Fredrick smirked, yet it was also mixed with a pained expression. "Honestly Son, You aren't the best choice. However, I don't want to wait for anyone else to come as any quirks with our Mechanical friends need to be found out and fixed as soon as possible. Besides, You're only watching them. So even with your... Ehm, Problem. You'll be perfectly fine." He pointed behind Me towards the building. "Now, Let's go on in, Shall We?" I nodded quietly.

Fredrick unlocked the door into the Repair&Maintenance Room and allowed Me to enter, My eyes wondering the room with a fervent desire for memorizing it. I could see that the room We just entered was undoubtedly the main repair room. Many different tables were sorted through the room with varying parts among them; Obviously parts from or for the Animatronics that operate here. I wonder why there was already so much scattered about? It was a large room, yet far from the only one. Fredrick and I moved into the hallway which connected the Main Room and the Office. Nothing special, Just about twenty feet with rooms on both sides which led to other parts of the building. Then we stepped into the Office. Not large, just comfortable for one person, maybe two. I took pleasure in knowing that the desk was situated in the middle of the room and that I could easily roll myself behind it. Fredrick stepped up towards Me from the other side of the desk. "As you can see, This will provide all You need. The laptop on the desk there is connected to all the cameras in the building and also provides other Security features that someone else will contact you about. If you need Food or Drinks, there are vending machines in the Repair room. The bathroom is on the left side of the hall." I took it all in with desire for knowledge about this building.

Fredrick placed his hands onto my desk and leaned forward, "So, How do you feel then? You want to work here?" I nodded slowly rubbing the arms of my Wheelchair. "Yeah, I do. I ain't going to be myself a Job elsewhere. Plus I can work with this kind of... Well, Work." He smiled and stood straight, rubbing his hands together with anticipation. "Great News, Jolly Great! Anyway, I'm sure you'll want to prepare. Come back at around Eleven and..." I waved him off quickly, shaking my head. "No Sir, Sorry. I'd prefer to stay as transport is... A Pain. I'll stay 'till Night and work 'till morning. If that's alright with You." He nodded and turned, beginning to walk out. "Familiarize yourself with the building, and I'll be back at Eleven to discuss some details with You. See you then!" He waved his hand and walked out through the Repair room, leaving Me all alone. I looked around the Office, now mine. Even though He just left, I felt very uncomfortable here. I shrugged it off, and grabbed the laptop. Before night, I was going to memorize this place first. More I knew, less that can get the jump on Me.

** Once again, Hope it was alright. This Chapter was mainly about just introducing the Character. Giving some ideas about his personality and the crucial fact that He's crippled. I'll see about posting the First Night, Then we'll see if I decide to let this flop.**


	3. Sketchy Behavior

**Warning: This Chapter is the First Night, The First Night is not Exciting. Night two WILL be though. I promise.  
><strong>

I stretched slowly as I had just awakened from my nap to the sound of a door being pushed open roughly. It's hinges squeaking loudly throughout the building. It was being followed by some heavy thumping which sounded like multiple pairs of heavy feet. I grabbed a flashlight and shined it down the hallway, Lighting up whatever was coming my way.

It was rather disturbing to take note of, the Animatronics that is. The flashlight wasn't great, so it was hard to make out exact detail. Yet they were a bit bigger than normal humans but moved like one, which was rather creepy. I could tell as they came closer than some were animals, one was a knight of some sort, and another was a strange, very dark, very thin... Thing... that even with the light, remained like a shadow. It gave Me the creeps. They all split with certain groups going into either the left or right doors in the hallway. One, a human being I noted, came towards Me.

He was a tall, Lanky Man and rather young like myself. As he walked into my office, It was apparent that He was a security guard here. However, once He was in the bright light of my office, I took note of his many off-putting features. His uniform was ragged and worn. His skin was pale and dark bags were under his dark blue eyes. Black, long hair swept from under his hat which had the logo of some band on it.

He put on a big, toothy smile that was uncomfortable to Me and undoubtedly physically so for Him. "H-Hey..! You're Judas! Uh... Eh heh heh. Um... I'm... Well that doesn't matter. Your shift starts in literally about a minute and you've got a lot to look over. Anyway..! Um... I have this little introductory thing I have to read, hope you don't mind... Uh... Eh-ehm..."

'Welcome to your new job here at the Maintenance building! You've been tasked with securing and protecting the Animatronics from being damaged or damaging each other. Your job is a safe and well-paying one. If you have any problems or a break-in or break-out, simply call the security service and it will be taken care of. If any damage is to come to one's person, all damages will be compensated for and rectified. Please enjoy your stay, stay safe, and Work hard!'

"Now... Uh... With that out of the way, How about I tell you about all your stuff you got here, Eh? Heh heh..." I stared at Him for a few moments with a look, trying to tell him that what He just recited was more than sketchy, but He was either clueless or ignoring Me. "Uh... Anywho, Your setup here is made strictly so that You can monitor all activities in the building with absolute safety. Uh... Yeah..! Let Me show You!" He walked beside Me and tapped a button on the left side of my desk and in the same instant, a steel door slammed down in the office doorway. My eyes widened slightly in surprise. "That's a bit overmuch ye' think? A Steel door just for Me office? What are you expecting to pop in, a Bloody Dragon!?" The Security Guard stopped smiling momentarily as He glanced at it and scratched the back of his head. "Well... You know... The Animerrr..." He mumbled silently and pressed the button again and the door raised back up quickly. "Safety measures. Just encase a Animatronic has a bug or something; The company doesn't want our Workers or anyone else getting hurt, Y'know?"

I rolled my eyes and opened the laptop. It didn't look like any market computer, probably custom made for the system. Plain black and rectangular. The Guard leaned over next to Me and started pointing at the screen. "The whole thing is simple. You got eight rooms. Here, The Office, The Repair Room, and the Hallway. That's the middle section here. Through the left Hallway door is the Parts and Electronics Room, along with the Programming Room on the top left and Storage on the top right. On the right is where the Animatronics are supposed to stay, but apparently they want to do their own thing..." '_Now that I think about it, He's right. They all just split off into other rooms. I might just check what they're up to._' "Anyway... Uh... That was... Uh... Seven..! Right, Uh... The last room is... Well... Deconstruction... You know... It' not that bad..! Sometimes We just have to take certain things apart in order to fix them. That's the one... right above... the Animatronic's Room..." 'He said that with a large hint of discomfort. I don't know why He is getting uncomfortable though; I don't think I want to find out either.' "Uhm... Anyway, I gotta Go! Uh... Good Luck!" With that, He quickly made his way out of the room and started down the hall. "Hey..! Hey, You! Why're you bloody boltin'?! What's your name?" "Jeremy!" With that, I heard the Door open and slam shut. I really didn't understand why He felt the compulsion to run about like a damn Mad man... Unless... Sketchy Introduction, The Steel Door, Buggy Animatronics... '_There's definitely something up here and I'm not being told what_.'

Twelve'o'clock

After a little vulgarity and self-composure, I readied myself for what might just be a really dangerous night. I directed my attention to the Laptop and took the mouse for it in hand. Eight Rooms, quite a few animatronics. Wait... Doesn't the Bathroom count as... Never mind. If it mattered, Jeremy would've remembered. Still, I have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, or rather, dangerous. I chose to check Parts&Electronics first. Clicking on it's room on the laptop, I got a view of the room from the four cameras located there. Apparently, It was designed so I didn't have any blind spots. Earlier when I surveyed the rooms, I noticed a few key features. A 'Broadcast' option, which I assumed was something like speaking over a loudspeaker. A 'Night-vision' mode. It was rather dark in all these rooms. There weren't windows anywhere to be found. Finally, a 'Emergency' feature. I don't know what it'll do, Don't want to see unless it's an emergency.

I activated the night-vision for the cameras and got to see two of the Animatronics. One was a... Hippo..? No, A Bunny. Hard to tell what color with the night-vision, just that it had long bunny ears. The other one was... It was near-impossible to tell. It was smaller and thinner than the other one. They both seem to be leering over some humanoid, No, Skeletal figure. Was it an... Endoskeleton? I can' say anything for sure. All the rooms are excessively dark and I don't plan on waltzing in to verify anything. I went up into the Programming Room and looked about. In it was a Bigger Animatronic than the other two. It wasn't a big room and only had one camera that was pointing at the door, and at the Animatronic. It had a small tophat, and round ears. I couldn't deduce what it was, but I didn't need to. It wasn't doing... Anything. Moving on from McCreepy, I checked Storage. Weird, Storage's Lights were on... I turned off the night-vision and examined the Animatronic in the room. It was a Bird, a Blue Robin. Matched the animal perfectly if that animal was a bipedal machine.

Then I noted that it was singing, or rather, perhaps, playing a recording of someone singing. It was a beautiful voice, feminine. To be honest, It was quite soothing to hear something like that in this dark, creepy building. I wasn't going to linger though. I moved on to the other side of the building.

The Animatronic's room has two of the machines in it. The room was the same size as the Parts&Electronics and had the same four camera system. The two of them were sitting at a table in the middle of the room. I'd never think of it if I wasn't seeing it, but I think they were playing cards. Guess even Machines gotta pass the time too. One was the Knight I saw earlier, I wish I could see him better, but even with the night-vision back on, I can only make out their bodie shapes, not the details of them. Nothing so far worries Me, but I have one more room to go. I clicked on Deconstruction, but I got nothing... The Screen only went black as I got a message saying that the camera was disabled, only audio was getting through. All I heard was some kind of Music box tune... It was disturbing, it felt wrong. I switched away from it as the music gave me a horrible feeling of apprehension. I sighed out gladly. So far, so good. Except for THAT.

Five'o'clock

A loud bang stirred Me from my bored stupor and made Me look around with a moment of panic... Something was making a lot of noise, and it sounded violent. I got on the laptop and switched through the rooms swiftly until I got to the Animatronic's Room. The Knight and other Animatronic, whatever it was, seemed to be wrestling. The audio quickly cued Me in on what was happening. Apparently, a Irish sounding mate was yelling at a Pirate about cheating because the Pirate won with a pair of Aces three times in a row. It was... Comical. Yet I know that I have to break it up or it's my hide on the line. '_But what? I need... Right, Broadcast! I doubt this will work, with every sensible part of Me, but here We go..!_' "Hey..! You two bloody Blokes stop that! Don't make Me come down there and end it Meself!" I hope, hope to everything holy, that it works. The two of them stopped, looked at each other and then got up. Turning and walking away from each other. I leaned back in my wheelchair, amazed. "There's... No bloody way! That actually worked, I'll be damned!" I smile with a combination of humor and joy. No bad report for Night One! 'I fucking hope other nights go this smoothly, or even smoother! I don't like this place, don't need more reason to hate it.' A chime played from the laptop and I checked my watch. '_Sweet, Bloody Christ, It's Six A.M.! Next time, I'm bringing a book, or a game..._' I turned my chair to the side and worked my way from behind the desk. I start to wheel myself down the Hall when I hear the door open in the Maintenance Room.

"Hello, Judas..?" I raised an eyebrow as I recognized the voice. Fredrick. He's come for Gods know what, but it was my queue to get out of here at last. As I wheeled myself forward, He looked at Me and stopped Me quickly. "Hey Son, How were the Animatronics...?" I considered the question carefully. I didn't know what to really think of them. '_All I really saw was the Singing Robin and the Pirate and Knight. If anything, I want to look good... The Cameras recorded everything, So..._' "Well, Everything was fantastic. Two animatronics had a scuffle, but they broke up quickly. Besides that, Everything was just fine." I offered a reassuring smile just to prove my point. Fredrick nodded slowly and put on his own smile. "You go on and out of here, Son. The cameras record everything, so We'll just check them. I imagine you're tired, So, get on home." I nodded and waited for him to walk past Me before making my way out the door. '_If every night goes this easy, This'll be an easy paycheck. Stop a scuffle here and there, Easy as Three-point-one-four._'

**Sorry for the delay, Don't know if anyone actually cares If I upload or not, so I've done so on Me own time. Anyway, Sorry that it isn't that exciting. Also, Judas talks like that, none of it is because of improper grammar, technically is, but it's intentional. Y'know...**


End file.
